Never Trust Anyone
by Good Girl Gone So Bad
Summary: Aiko is your typical medic-nin from Konoha. When she's sent on a mission to the Land of Earth, her life is ruined. She nows believes that no man can be trusted, but when she joins the Akatsuki will she keep thinking that? HidanxOC Rape, Lemon and Swearing
1. Introduction: Aiko Itou

**Never Trust Anyone?**

_**Hi, my names Charlie, and I decided to write a fanfic. My friend is on this website, but she can't post lemons, unlike me.**_

_**WARNING: LEMONS, RAPE, SWEARING AND OC. (No clue whether Mary-Sue, this is my first fanfic after all.)**_

_**THIS IS SET IN SHIPPUDEN.**_

_**My friend is Alita 'n' Charlie, but I split from her after she refused to let me write any M-rated stories on her account. But, she is still known as Alita 'n' Charlie. Just in case I ever help her. *cough* not likely *cough***_

_**Sorry in advance for any mistakes. English isn't my strong point. (Neither is any language though.)**_

_**AND FOR GOD'S SAKE ALITA! STOP TRYING TO SEND ME MESSAGES EVERY FIVE SECONDS! I GET THE POINT! I AM SORRY I ABANDONED YOU! Gawd. I am still not going to help you with anything though. (She's probably not reading this, since it's M-rated, but who knows. Her split personality might like lemons. *shrug*)**_

_**Long author notes… *face palm***_

_**Anyway, on with the story. (This is just the introduction chapter, so you know my character, that's why it's so short.)**_

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, what is it that you wanted me here for?" A girl said, her ocean blue eyes sparkling and her waist-length black hair tied up in a crimson red bow. She had fair skin, and freckles dotted the bridge of her nose sparsely. She was in a golden thread embellished red Chinese style top, the long sleeves billowing out at the end. Her skirt was also red and gold, and it went down to her knees, but cuts went up each side, up to the top quarter of her thighs, which were covered by dark red leggings, the shuriken holster on her right leg. She was wearing low-heeled ninja boots, up to her knee, and her hands were gloved to her wrist.

"I have a mission for you, in the Land of Earth, Aiko Itou." She replied, her fingers entwined, her elbows on the desk, and her chin resting on the fingers. "Our sources say there was a jounin squad on a mission there, when they got ambushed by a group of rogue shinobi. Apparently, only Mamoru Tohjoh survived, and apparently he needs medical help." She paused. "Sakura Haruno is already on a mission, and you're one of the best in medical ninjutsu I have."

"I understand Tsunade-sama. Will anyone be assisting me?" Aiko asked, her tone curious, as she tightened the red hitai-ate around her left arm.

"No. You must head to one mile south of Iwagakure immediately. The only thing you must be careful of is any rogue-ninja. I'm relying on you." Tsunade said, passing over a description and photograph of Mamoru.

He had dark green eyes and messy brown hair, tanned skin and wore loose blue clothing underneath the typical green vest.

"I will depart immediately. I should be back in less than two weeks time, depending of the injury." Aiko said, receiving a nod from Tsunade, walking out of the room with a polite bow.

She went home, picked up her things, told her parents of her mission on the way to the gate, so they would not be worried, and headed off.

As she stepped out of Konohagakure, a horrible feeling washed over her, and her stomach did somersaults.

Something told her that something was not going to go right. One thought went through her head.

_Something really bad is going to happen. I can feel it. _She sighed, her hands shaking slightly, until she clenched them into tight fists, and she started to run to the land of Earth, her hair falling out of the ribbon nearly the second she jumped to the first tree, and the ribbon lay on the ground, the bright red standing out from the brown leaf-scattered earth.

That was the last Konoha saw of Aiko for a long, long time.


	2. Not A Good Experience

**Never Trust Anyone?**

_**Hey guys! Hehe. **_

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DETAILED RAPE. No, I mean REALLY DETAILED. **

_Recap: Something really bad is going to happen. I can feel it. She sighed, her hands shaking slightly, until she clenched them into tight fists, and she started to run to the land of Earth, her hair falling out of the ribbon nearly the second she jumped to the first tree, and the ribbon lay on the ground, the bright red standing out from the brown leaf-scattered earth._

_That was the last Konoha saw of Aiko for a long, long time_.

After a couple of days, Aiko was reaching the border of the land of stone. She started to walk normally, at a reasonable pace, but as she reached a small village, she started to feel shivers going up her back. She kept walking though, but the feeling of being watched was unbearable.

She decided to take a break just before leaving the village. There was no one around, and the only sounds were her own breathing. She was about to get up when she heard someone call out.

"SOMEONE, HELP! QUICKLY, PLEASE!" Aiko's eyes widened as she heard the yells, running down the alleyway, towards the voice, when, just as she was passing one of the side alleyways, a hand grabbed her round the waist, and another hand clamped around her mouth. She felt warm breath on her ear, and a chuckle. "Caught you."

Aiko tried to scream, but it was useless, as he pulled her into what looked like an abandoned house. She was about to try and slap him, but another hand grabbed her arm and twisted it. She yelped in pain. The first man moved his hand from her mouth.

"Let me go, I haven't done anything wrong, please, let me go!" Aiko started to beg, as she heard more footsteps around her.

"Wow, caught a new one, Hiroki?" Another man said. "I guess you'll keep the slut to yourself, again."

The man holding Aiko laughed. "Of course. I can tell she's going to be fun."

Aiko stopping breathing for second. She was going to… No… She was nineteen. They couldn't do that! It was wrong!

"Eh, no fun to us though." She heard him spit, as they all walked back to where they came from.

As she was working out a way to get away, a leather collar was wrapped around her neck, just loose enough for her to breathe. Something was clipped onto the back of it, and the man, Hiroki let go of her waist. "Well, I'm going to have fun with you. Bet you're a little virgin." He said, pulling at the lead that was attached to the collar. She was then dragged across the wooden floor boards, before being thrown into a dark room, which was promptly locked with both of them inside it.

"No, don't do this, I won't tell anyone, I'll give you money, anything!" Tears started to leak out of her eyes as he grabbed chains from inside a desk. At the time, fear had so overwhelmed her that she entirely forgot about her powers as a kunoichi medic-nin.

"Forget it. Now stay still or I'll kill you." He said, hinting at a knife behind him. He promptly tied her limbs to the bed, leaving her in a position that she couldn't move. After looking at her for a few seconds, he smirked, stripping out of his clothes, and throwing them into the corner.

He already had an erection, and he climbed onto the bed after grabbing his knife, and sat so his member was over her face. "Look what you've done to me. Your such a naughty girl, tempting me so."

Aiko whimpered slightly, trying to move her face away.

"Now, suck on it and don't bite or I'll cut your nipples off." He smirked, placing his hand on her still clothed body, and squeezing the globe hard. Another whimper, as he forced his member into her mouth, forcing it in deep, until she was gagging. Then he started to move in and out, until he released his seed into her mouth. "Now swallow, you bitch!" he commanded.

Aiko forced it down, choking afterwards. After she had done, he smirked, his erection already coming back. Her went over to his draw, and pulled out a piece of cloth and a bandana, before stuffing the cloth into her mouth and tying the bandana around her head to keep the cloth in place. He then began to take of her clothes, not ripping them until only her bra and panties were left.

He cut through them with the knife, leaving her body exposed. He grabbed onto one of her tits, taking one into his mouth. Aiko gasped as he began to lick, suck and bit them, then squeezing them again. Aiko whimpered again through the cloth.

"Oh, you like that, don't you, you little whore." He teased. "Oh yeah, baby. It gets even better."

He took a pair of nipple clamps from the bottom of the bed, and put it on the one he's been playing with. Aiko bucked, against her will, tears now streaming down her face.

"You're so beautiful, I just can't resist." He ran a hand through her hair. "Have you ever had a man touch you like this?"

Aiko shook her head furiously, trying to get the cloth out of her mouth unsuccessfully.

Hiroki slid his hand down her stomach, and took a finger and rubbed her clit. "Bet you've done this to yourself before." He teased as she moaned slightly. He then began to kiss the breast with no nipple clamp on as he rubbed his fingers slowly around her clit. He licked and sucked Aiko's tit hard as he rolled her in between her thumb and forefinger. She attempted to breath in hard and he pinched her pussy as hard as he could.

She jumped a little and he knew she liked that because it hurt a little. He grinned. "Like that baby?"

She shook her head, which pissed Hiroki off and I twisted the nipple clamp, to which she really jumped.

"She, I knew you like it, you cock tease. Wearing that thin shirts and the skirt with the cut up the side, you little bitch." He lowered his head to her clit and licked it softly. He began to push his tongue up inside her as she pulled at the cuffs that bound her to the bed. He explored it all with his tongue, moans coming through the cloth and more tears were expelled from her eyes.

"Wait till you feel something else inside you." Her eyes opened wider. "Can't wait, right? I know."

He started to rub her manhood over her clit, over and over until she could do nothing but moan and come, panting and sucking at the cloth in her mouth.

"Awww, is the cloth uncomfortable?" He teased. She nodded weakly. Hiroki smacked across the face. "I'll put it back in if you're a bad girl and scream." He said, before untying the bandana and pulling out the cloth. She was gasping for air, she couldn't breathe through her nose well.

"Listen. You are my slut, my slave, my bitch. I'm going to fuck you and come on you, my pretty virgin baby. Understand."

"Y- Yes."

Aiko's eyes were full of tears, and he took some and wiped them on her asshole. "Pretty asshole you got there baby, looks tight." Her eyes got wider. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna do that too."

He took his cock in hand and straddled her chest. He then stroked himself until he got off and blew it all over her face and hair. He then took it on his hand and rubbed his cum all over her face and tits. He then moved down again, and spread her pussy lips so he could see the thin veil of skin still covering hymen. Aiko had told the truth, no one had ever touched her. He was so excited, he thought he was going to come then. All the people he raped had already lost their virginity.

"You're gonna like this, girl."

Hiroki sat back and pushed her legs apart, totally exposing her virgin cunt. He got in between them and fingered her lips and then stroked his cock. He didn't want her to be too wet, he just wanted it to hurt a bit. Aiko's eyes were so wide, and she was struggling against the binds. Writhing kind of panicked like.

"I know you want me right now baby, so here I come." He carefully lined his cock up at the entrance to her cunt hole. "Don't move, or I'll slap you again." He warned, as the tip of his cock touched the skin covering the hymen. He then put his hands around her little waist. With one fast, hard motion, he sunk into her little virgin fuck hole. She screamed, as he rammed in until his balls felt her ass cheeks on the them. She flinched like no one knows what, but he had a tight grip on her waist. He started to pound at her, her moaning with every single pound, until he pulled out and had a orgasm all over her.

He smirked, walking over to the door. "There's a shower that way. He said, pointing towards a door. She ran to it, before walking into the room, checking no one else was there, and locked the door.

The first thing she did was have a shower, as what just happen kicked in. Tears poured down her face, but the shower droplets made it hard to tell.

Aiko curled into a ball, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

"I will never trust a man again."


End file.
